More Than That
by The Author Formally Known As Queen Sora
Summary: Did anyone miss me?? *hears crickets in the background* Guess not. Um, anyways, this is a song fic about the Backstreet Boys' song


More Than That By Queen Sora  
Queen Sora: After seeing those evil, evil pictures from episode 50, I came up with two things I could do, which was either: Kill every single living thing at Toei Animation Company or write as many Taioras as I could.  
Cp5ive: I still vote we kill every single living thing at Toei Animation Company.   
Queen Sora: *whispers to Cindy* We'll do that later! Just be quiet for a sec.   
Cp5ive: Alright. *shrugs*   
Queen Sora: Anyways, I decided to write as many Taioras as I could. And I promised I wouldn't kill every single living thing at Toei Animation Company. *crosses her fingers behind her back* Anyways, this is a song fic to the Backstreet Boys' song, "More Than That". Just guess what it is.   
Cp5ive: *mouths "It's a Sorato that turns into a Taiora" right as Gracie says,*  
Queen Sora: It's a Sorato that turns into a Taiora!  
Cp5ive: How did I guess that? *rolls her eyes*   
Queen Sora: Review or e-mail me at digi_diva@hotmail.com and tell me what you think, k? Enjoy!!!  
  
Tai was walking through the park when he saw Sora sitting on a bench. As he came closer, he saw that she was staring down at her shoes, crying softly. "Sora," He walked up and sat next to her. She looked up. "T-tai." She said in a voice hardly audible. "Why are you crying?" He asked her softly. "I haven't been crying." She denied. "Yes, you have. The tear stains on your cheeks give it away." He said. She whimpered and started to cry again. He hugged her. "What's the matter?" He asked her. "M-matt broke up with me." She said.   
  
I can see that you've been crying  
You can't hide it with a lie  
What's the use in you denying  
The words you have at home  
  
*Flashback*  
Tai was walking through the park when he saw Matt and Sora together. He felt his heart ache. He loved Sora yet, Sora loved Matt. Tai sighed and overheard Matt say, "I'll love you forever, Sora. I promise." And he kissed her. Tai felt tears form in his deep chocolate eyes. He turned and walked away, heartbroken for losing his one and only love to his rival.  
*End Of Flashback*  
Tai shook his head. 'Forevers come and go. Matt broke his promise to Sora. Monster.' He snarled as he embraced Sora's sobbing form.  
  
I heard him promise you forever  
But forevers come and go  
Baby he would say whatever  
It takes to keep you alive  
Tell the truth between the lines  
  
Tai held Sora closer and thought, 'God, I would never do this to her. She's too beautiful and special to be treated the way Matt treated her.' He stroked Sora's auburn colored hair as she cried on his shoulder. 'Poor girl.' He thought. 'I would love her more than Matt. I wouldn't say I'd love her forever than take it back.'   
  
Oh I will love you more than that  
I won't say those words, then take them back  
Don't give lonliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say  
I will love you more than that  
  
"Sora, you knew what you were getting into with Matt. He's no angel. And you deserve much better then some bad boy in a rock band." Tai said brushing a lock of hair from Sora's ruby eyes. 'Like maybe a bad boy on the soccer team.' He thought. "What's the use in holding on, Sor?" He asked.  
  
Baby you deserve much better  
What's the use in holding on  
Don't you see it's now or never  
Just why you can't be friends  
Baby knowing in the end  
  
Sora looked at Tai with blurred vision. "You're right, Tai." She said quietly. "Why am I crying over Matt? It's not like he's a big loss." She lied. She burst into tears once more. Tai crawled her in his arms again. "Shhhh, don't cry." He said.  
  
And I will love you more than that  
I won't say those words, then take them back  
Don't give lonliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say  
  
Sora pulled away from Tai's strong embrace and stood up. "I shouldn't be bothering you with this. I guess I should go be by myself." She said. "No Sora," Tai began. "You can't get through this alone." He said. "And there's something I want to tell you." Sora sat back down. "What is it, Tai?" Sora asked. Tai suddenly lost all his courage and managed out, "I haven't let a day passed by where I haven't wondered why we haven't dated."   
  
There's not a day that passes by  
I don't wonder why we haven't tried  
It's not too late to change your mind  
And take my hand, don't say goodbye  
  
Sora's eyes widened. "What are you trying to say, Tai?" She asked quietly. "I....I..." Tai couldn't think of what to say he thought for a second. 'How can I tell her I'd love her more than Matt?"  
  
I will love you more than that  
I won't say those words, then take them back  
  
Tai thought of what he could do. He cleared his throat and began to sing, "I will love you more than that. I won't say the words than take them back. Don't give loneliness a chance. Baby, listen to me when I say, I will love you more than that." He sang that stupid Backstreet Boys song that Kari would always play. He knew Sora heard it. He had been home hanging with the guys when Sora was visiting Kari and was listening to that song. Tai became nervous when Sora opened her mouth to speak.  
  
Oh I will love you more than that  
I won't say those words, then take them back  
Don't give lonliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say  
I will love you more than that  
  
"Tai, you, you love me?" Sora asked shocked. "Yeah." He said. Sora leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. He was shocked at first but then closed his eyes and kissed Sora's soft, pink lips back. A few minutes later, they pulled away from each other. Sora smiled. "I love you too, Tai." Tai grinned from ear to ear and they kissed again.  
  
Oh I will love you more than that  
I won't say those words, then take them back  
Don't give lonliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say  
I will love you more than that  



End file.
